philosophyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Coppedge
b. Nathan Larkin Coppedge Oct. 23rd, 1982 in New Haven, CT). Nathan Larkin Coppedge is a philosopher, artist, hobby inventor, and poet, he is the author of numerous books and artistic works. Perhaps best known as a highly-ranked Quora philosopher, he owes much of his popular recognition to his still unabated work on cheating the laws of physics. 'Significant Developments' 2013 --- Method for objective knowledge (categorical deduction). Nov. 9 - 10, 2013 --- Limited experimental evidence of over-unity principles. ''' '''2014 --- Method for solving all paradoxes (paroxysm). 2016 --- Extensive webpage on Systems Theory later published as a book. July 12, 2016 --- Fully-proven concept declared. June 19, 2017 -- First Fully Proven concept declared to be more than theoretical. 12 compound advantages cited with only one recognizable disadvantage. Education Nathan Coppedge began his undergraduate work at Bard College in 2001, and subsequently developed schizophrenia. He abandoned his hope of becoming a professor of philosophy, and instead focused on art for a number of years. Coppedge continues to pursue a degree in philosophy at SCSU, where he is a member of the International Honor Society for Philosophy, a merit-based award. Philosophy Coppedge's philosophy focuses mainly around objective knowledge and its applications. Common themes are coherence, qualified properties, absoluteness, and provability. In other work he has introduced a general formula called 'paroxysm' for solving problems and paradoxes. His work was the subject of a July 20, 2017 interview with Janae Sharp of the Health IT Blog Network on his philosophy and its implications for the future of technology and medicine. Coppedge distinguishes the method of categorical deduction from previously-existing schools of thought, such as Venn, Cartesian Coordinates, categorical syllogisms and imperatives, and analogies. Art Nathan Coppedge is an abstract artist primarily in pen-and-ink, and has also created paintings and digital art. He has exhibited in numerous cafes and galleries in the New Haven, CT area. He was one of the early popularizers of Hyper-Cubism, a movement that is still not widely recognized, beginning his earliest works of this description in 2002 and 2003. He is one of the only artists to use this label extensively in his work. On his Gallery page, Coppedge claims he once received a $1 million check for a painting called Circus Ghost, but turned it down fearing taxes or a loan scheme. Influences Philosophically, his influences include modern philosophers such as Ludwig Wittgenstein, David K. Lewis, Novalis, Lichtenberg, and Nietzsche. Artistically, he has cited numerous influences, particularly M.C. Escher, Francis Picabia, Georges Braque, and Juan Gris. His whimsical inventions he says are inspired by everyday objects, such as coffee cups, children's toys, and water pumps. His Romantic inclinations come from classes in poetry from the Romantic Period that he took while at Bard College. Coppedge is also inspired by architecture, computer games, and concepts of paradise. Books Coppedge, Nathan. 42 Mind Seals: Spell Papers Based on the Concept of Buddha-Magic Preserved in Venerable Zen Teachings. CIP, 2015. " " ". 100 Mind Seals. CIP, 2017. " " ". Advanced Platonism. CIP, 2015. " " ". Alexandrian Psychology. CIP, 2017. " " ". Arche - Logos. CIP, 2014. " " ". The Banned Classics (One-Page-Classics Vol. 2). CIP, 2014. " " ". "Basic" Platonism: A Journey Through Plato's Cave. CIP, 2014. " " ". Book of Ideas. CIP, 2014. " " ". The Book of Paradoxes: Including Problems Encountered in Nathan Coppedge's Philosophy. CIP, 2014. " " ". Coherent Logic. CIP, 2014. " " ". Coherent Philosophy Systems. CIP, 2017. " " ". Coherent Systems Theory. CIP, 2015. " " ". The Dimensional Artist's Toolkit. CIP, 2016. " " ". The Dimensional Biologist's Toolkit. CIP 2014, 2015. " " ". The Dimensional Defense Toolkit. CIP, 2017. " " ". The Dimensional Exceptionist's Toolkit. CIP, 2016. " " ". The Dimensional Immortality Toolkit. CIP, 2015. " " ". The Dimensional Phenomenologist's Toolkit. CIP, 2015. " " ". The Dimensional Philosopher's Toolkit. AH 2013, CIP 2014, 2015. " " ". The Dimensional Psychologist's Toolkit. CIP, 2014. " " ". The Dimensional Spell-Casting Toolkit. CIP, 2017. " " ". The Dimensional Time Travel Toolkit. CIP, 2015. " " ". An Enchanter's Journal. CIP, 2017. " " ". On the Ethics of Aesthetics. CIP, 2015. " " ". God, the Devil, and the Sneaky Engineer Quotations. CIP, 2015. " " ". Golden Ages of Philosophy: Classical and Neo-Classical Philosophies. CIP, 2017. " " ". The Golden Notebook. CIP, 2015. " " ". Grand-Unified Theories of Meaning. CIP, 2015. " " ". High Art: A Manual Concerning Artistic Perfection. CIP, 2014. " " ". How to Write Aphorisms: The Aphoristic Method, A Guide to Writing Aphorisms. CIP, 2014. " " ". Metaphysical Semantics. CIP, 2014. " " ". Nathan Coppedge's Hyper-Cubism: Post-Cubist Drawings and Paintings. CIP, 2014. " " ". Nathan Coppedge's Perpetual Motion Machine Designs & Theory. CIP, 2014. " " ". The Ninesquare Notebook: An Objective Knowledge Manifesto. CIP, 2014. " " ". Omnus Omni: The Encyclopedia of Encyclopedias. CIP, 2017. " " ". The One-Page-Classics: A Compendium. CIP, 2014. " " ". The Perpetual Motion Genius' Guide for Intelligent Children. CIP, 2014. " " ". The Perpetual Motion Genius' Guide to Interface Design. CIP, 2014. " " ". The Perpetual Motion Genius' Guide to Philosophy. CIP, 2014. " " ". Perpetual Motion Physics for Non-Skeptics. CIP, 2015. " " ". Programmable Heuristics and --> Big Ideas!. CIP, 2017. " " ". Psychological Knowledge. CIP, 2017. " " ". Psychology. CIP, 2017. " " ". The Scientific Papers. CIP, 2014. " " ". The Secret Principles of Immortality. CIP, 2014. " " ". The Socratic Writings. CIP, 2017. " " ". The Spiritual Writings. CIP, 2015. " " ". Sublimism: Sublimist Art, Architecture, Morality, and Poetry. CIP: 2015. " " ". The Symbolics: A Short and Selective Symbolism Dictionary. CIP: 2015. " " ". Systems Theory. CIP, 2016. it. CIP, 2017. ARTISTIC WORKS "Metaphysical Style: The Twerk" was sold to a collector named Lehr in London. "Small House" was sold to Gail Hardin, a former neighbor. "Folded Flame" was sold to an anonymous buyer during the exhibit at Claire's Corner Copia. Coppedge's work has not been appraised recently, but works have sold on numerous occasions for $100 or more, and as high as $400. Coppedge's status as a kind of renaissance man is likely to increase interest and value for collectors. WEB LINKS Nathan Coppedge's Website Nathan Coppedge's Hyper-Cubist Art Gallery Category:Philosophy Category:Biography Category:Philosophers Category:American Philosophers Category:New Haven